Please
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: a girl falls for a late night visitor. Her Demon his Angel.


Honestly i don't know whats wrong with me this is based on a dream i had. i guess its a oneshot

------------------------------------------------------------------

she layed in her bed thinking of him lusting after him she mentally laughed she wasn't even certain it was a him her mysterious visitor from what she knew about male anatomy he was "Hugh" she gasped she felt his prescence he always warmed the roomed when he entered it she couldn't see him but she knew he was watching her waiting for her to beg him for his touch she rolled over onto her side wondering if she had turned her back to him "Ooohhh" She moaned as she felt his long tounge wrap itself around her neck he had apparently grown impatient "miss me" she asked not expecting a response she felt his hard erection pressed against her back she rolled over to face him she watched his face turn into the mischievious smile she loved she paused and took in her lover his horns she often notiiced how much like an antelopes they worked,she lowed her gaze to his face his strange yellowish skin and his eyes oh his eyes they screamed innocence she wondered how a demon could have innocent eyes like his here eyes moved even lower she smiled when she came to his muscular chest she felt him squzze her " Patience" she scolded she let her eys drift to his throbbing erection.

---------------Demons pov----------------------------

He waited patiently for her lustfull scan of his body be complete her eyes locked with his they were filled with such lust he wondered what thoughts she was having in her strange little head her eyes finally broke away from his eyes and trailed down the rest of his body he squezzed her to show his impatience " Patience" she scolded he frowned as he watched her gaze come to the part of his body tha he wanted her attention focused on "Mmmmm tit for tat" she mused as she gently gripped his shaft he let out a moan of pleasure he loved his sweet little angel so sweet so gentle he felt her begin to pump he kissed her to motivate her to increase her pace he groaned into her mouth as he came onto her silky night gown she kissed up his neck to his ear "Time for you to use that tongue of yours" She whispered her voice was dripping with lust he forced her onto her back and slide his way between he legs he drug his tongue down the side of her thigh earning a loud lustfull moan he put his mouth to her dripping vagina and looked at her mischiviously his sweet angel was going to beg beg hi to please her to violate her fuck her brainless.

----------Girls Pov----------------

She felt his mouth pressed against her wet lips she gazed down at him and saw the mischiveious glint in his eye "please" she begged she felt his toungue slide into her he knew exactly were lick inside of her to make her quiver in pleasure she moaned in approval and he incresed his tongues pace "ugh" she moaned as she came into his mouth watched him crawl on top of her his finger hooked around the spaghetti strap and pull her nightie down "Please" She begged not waiting for him to tease her he thrust inside her she moaned in approval " ugh more more"She begged as his tongue lavished breast with attention she felt it wrap around one of her breast and the pointed tip flick the nipple playfullly his thrust ecoe fast and harder going deeper and deeper inside of her "Ugh Come inside of me please"She screamed in ecstacy as she came again he thrust a few more times before she felt his hot seed fill her she panted loudly she watched him crawl out of the bed and start to walk out like he always did he stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder she wanted to scream to beg and plead with him to stay to be with her to never leave again but the words wouldn't come from her mouth all she could say was

-----------Demons--------------------------

he glanced over his shoulder at her he had to take one last glance at his angel before he left her again for another day he saw her eyes they were so sad he felt his his heart break the very thing he never knew he had till he saw her till he felt het mouth quivered "Please".


End file.
